


Part of That World Extras

by MarsInsane



Series: Part of That World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, TW: Blood, maybe more tags to come, mermaid!au, merman!harry, prince!draco, shamless smut, very teeny tiny amount of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Happily ever after isn’t a real thing without effort.This is a continuation of Part of That World which was based on Disney’s The Little Mermaid movie. If you’re familiar with the movie storyline then you don’t need to read it to understand what’s happening.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Part of That World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724677
Kudos: 30





	1. Extra 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a continuation story of Part of That World. Basically I don’t think the wedding took place immediately after they kissed for the first time. This isn’t a slow build, it’s more like snapshots. And yes, there’s naughtyness.

“How goes it Snape?” James asked the black haired man, popping the P obnoxiously, as he lounged on some rocks by the shore. The man sneered down at him.

“You’ll be pleased to know that I highly doubt a wedding will happen. Barely a week and they’ve already come to blows, both physically and metaphorically.” Snape said. “I’ve seen politicians more polite.”

“I’m sure my boy trounced him.” James said with a grin. Snape pursed his lips.

“Well, unlike some people, I have duties to attend to.” Snape said while side eyeing the merman. He kept from flinching when seawater splashed him.

———————————

Apparently the first few days of having their at the time supposed shipwrecked green eyed guest had been paradise. But that was short lived. After the green eyed guest got his voice back the boys were terrible together. No one was even quite sure why. 

The first time they fought it startled everyone. All couples fight so that was to be expected but this was a lot more volatile than expected. It wasn’t a one time occurrence either. By the second week the servants were more resigned than frightened. 

Severus was happy about this development mainly because Harry was a cheeky little brat. He blamed the boy’s father. The merman had basically forced him to be the one to update him on his son. Each interaction left him more annoyed with the merman. 

———————

The servants scuttled away from the hallway of the Prince’s wing. It was better to stay out of the way and wait for the two boy’s to separate than to linger. As usual it started as angry words and escalated to angry shouting. However, this time was slightly different. Harry never stormed back to his room although a door did slam. The servants just shrugged and concentrated on other areas of the palace for the day. 

—————————

Harry was annoyed with Draco. For some reason all their interactions resulted in them fighting. He wasn’t quite sure why but when Draco pushed he pushed back. Hermione had pointed out that Harry never reacted well to being made fun of. Maybe the way Draco spoke to him made Harry feel like that.

Draco wasn’t used to people not agreeing with him or kowtowing to him. Harry was different. He didn’t know how to interact with the boy honestly. They devolved into arguing and shouting matches. He knew he needed to change but he couldn’t just change over night and didn’t know how. 

——————

Harry had decided to speak to Draco. Actually speak to him. He was in the hallway leading to Draco’s room when he met the blond. They both stared at each other. Eventually Harry did start a conversation and it was going well until Draco said something in just the right tone. And then they started arguing. Again. 

Harry was sick of fighting but when Draco grabbed his shirt he shoved the blond against the wall. They stood there panting harshly and then suddenly their mouths were smashed together as they made out violently. Draco’s hands made their way into Harry’s hair as Harry pressed Draco into the wall with his body. 

They pulled away from each other to breath. Draco let his head fall back against the wall as he caught his breath while Harry watched him. Draco had wrapped a leg around Harry’s waist without even realizing it. He blinked out of his daze, his hands still in Harry’s hair. He went to let go but made a surprised sound when Harry kissed him again. It was a quick kiss but lingered long enough for Draco to fall into it. 

“I’m tired of fighting, Draco.” Harry said quietly. 

“Me too.” Draco said. “I honestly am not used to someone like you.”

“I noticed.” Harry said sarcastically but smiled to show he was just joking. He started to pull away but froze at the small sound the blond made. Draco blushed and quickly let go of him. “I think we should... talk.” Harry said but didn’t remove himself from Draco. 

“Talk.” Draco said trying to subtly move out from under Harry. “We should.” He let out a breath when Harry finally pulled away. He stared at the hand that wrapped around his and automatically followed the other boy into his room. He jumped when his door was slammed. 

“Sorry.” Harry said sheepishly as he walked over to Draco’s bed. He sat down but the blond stayed standing. 

“So,” Draco started as he gently took his hand back and started pacing. “I’m not the nicest person.”

“You’re not terrible.” Harry said. “You’re... spoiled.” Draco tensed but took a deep breath. 

“Yes.” Draco said. 

“I’ve seen you be polite though.” Harry said. 

“My Mother has taught me that manners are key.” Draco said with a small smile. 

“You seem to not like me.” Harry pointed out. Draco inhaled sharply and stopped pacing to focus on Harry. 

“I do, though. I like you very much.” Draco said. He then grabbed Harry’s hands. “I think I like you too much.”

“What?” Harry asked confused. 

“I... I’ve been trying to impress you but I feel like you like me less.” Draco said. 

“Impress me?” Harry asked and then had to think about what Draco was trying to impress him with. It dawned on him. “Draco, I’m not like the other aristocrats you have to impress. Wealth and posturing mean nothing to me. But why were you angry with me?” He asked confused. 

“I was more angry at myself but I lashed out at you.” Draco said staring down at the floor. He once more let go of Harry’s hands. “I know I’m not the easiest to get along with in the long run. I suppose you want to go home.”

“I didn’t say that.” Harry said in a rush. He didn’t like how sad the blond looked but Draco wouldn’t look at him. “Draco. I want to be with you but this isn’t a fairytale. We actually have to talk to each other.”

“You do?” Draco asked in a small hopeful voice. He grunted when he was pulled over and onto the bed. 

“We should be working together.” Harry stated. 

“You make it sound like a partnership.” Draco pointed out. 

“It is in a way. It should at least be friendship. Do you think we can be friends?” Harry said. 

“Well, I’d like more but friendship is good.” Draco muttered missing the fond eye roll Harry gave him. 

“You are infuriating, Draco.” Harry said and then kissed the blond boy before he could say anything. 

They spent the rest of the day talking. And kissing. Draco escorted him to dinner and after dinner they talked some more. After that there were far less arguments. In fact, there was now excitement for the upcoming wedding. 

——————

“You said there’d be no wedding!” James accused Snape. 

“Yes, well it seems your son is more mature than you.” Severus said snidely. He was surprised at the turnabout and asked Draco about it. All he said was they talked. He forgot that was a thing considering how long he’s been entrenched in the aristocracy. Such a simple solution. 

“Maybe he’ll stop the wedding if I say I can’t make it.” James said. 

“As I stated, more mature than you.” Severus said as he walked away then sneered at the feeling of wet sand hitting him.


	2. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys talking and “talking.” James and Severus interacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW
> 
> There is sexual content between two males in this chapter. There’s also a tiny itty bitty bit of blood from a cut lip. So very mild blood TW.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before.” Draco said while lying on his bed. Harry was sitting next to the bed reading in only his pants. 

“Me either.” Harry said absentmindedly as he buried his toes in the plush carpet. He told Draco he didn’t like the constraints of clothing. The blond explained that it would be scandalous to walk around the palace in anything less than full attire, however he was free to wear whatever in Draco’s or his own room. 

“Does it make you wonder if we are right for each other?” Draco thought out loud. He was surprised when Harry kneeled next to him on the bed. 

“I know we’re right for each other.” Harry stated. Draco frowned a little in thought. Harry opened his mouth and sang a few bars of his mermaid song while Draco looked at him in awe. 

“Please don’t stop.” Draco said. Harry smiled down at him and cupped his jaw. 

“There are many types of mermaid song. This one is basically my call for someone who would love me for me and who would join me on adventures. The fact that you react to it tells me that you’re for me.” Harry explained. He leaned down and chastely kissed the blond. 

“Will you sing for me more?” Draco asked. 

“I think you’ve fallen in love with my voice.” Harry joked. Draco grinned. 

“Well, your voice can’t kiss me.” Draco said. Harry laughed and kissed Draco again. 

Draco brought a hand up to Harry’s hair and held the other man in place as they languidly kissed. Harry shifted a little and gently nipped at Draco’s lip. He went to deepen the kiss when a loud bang startled them apart. 

Harry looked at the closed window then at Draco when the blond hissed. His teeth must have caught on Draco’s lip because there was a cut with a drop of blood. Before Draco could lick his lip Harry leaned down to lick it for him.*

Draco sighed when the pain dulled in his lip. He looked over to his closed window and saw a bird sitting there. It looked dazed but unharmed. While he was looking he missed the way Harry’s eyes darkened. He grunted when he suddenly had Harry pinning him down. 

“Harry?” Draco asked as his heart rate picked up. He suddenly felt like he was about to be devoured. “Harry?” Draco asked warily. 

Harry slowly leaned down and licked at Draco’s cut. The blond sighed and started to relax under him. Harry then kissed the blond properly. When Draco was fully relaxed Harry licked into the blond’s mouth. 

Draco’s mind went hazy. Harry was indeed devouring him. And he didn’t want the man to stop. But they had to breathe. When Harry released his lips he gasped for air. He tilted his head back when Harry started to kiss his neck. He moaned softly when Harry found a sensitive spot. He let out a surprised sound when Harry shifted his body. 

Harry had laid down on top of Draco with one of his legs between the blond’s legs. Tasting Draco’s blood made something instinctual come alive. He wanted to claim Draco. He wanted to possess him. When Draco started making sounds it was music to his ears. He pressed his thigh against the bulge he felt and rubbed earning a louder sound. Harry grinned triumphantly and started kissing Draco’s neck once more while moving his thigh. 

Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s bare back. He clung onto the other man as pleasure shot all through his body. He whined when Harry sucked on a particular spot on his neck. He squirmed under Harry not knowing quite what to do. He was pinned down by Harry’s bulkier form and he quite liked it. 

Harry rolled his body but frowned at the feeling of fabric preventing him from feeling Draco. He took some of his weight off of the blond so he could try to shove the offending shirt out of the way. He didn’t manage to move very far since Draco was clinging to him. The blond also let out a delicious sound of disappointment when he pulled away. How could he stay away from that?

Draco moved a hand up to Harry’s head to pull him back down into a kiss. He sucked on the other boy’s bottom lip before inhaling sharply at the hand running up his side under his shirt. His hips bucked up when Harry’s fingers ran over his nipple. He groaned into Harry’s mouth when his nipple was played with. 

Harry pulled away from the blond’s lips with a smirk. Draco looked up at him hazily. Harry resisted the temptation to make those reddened lips even redder and instead focused on the nipple peaking out from the shirt that was bunched up under Draco’s armpit. He bent down and latched on to the nipple. The moan Draco released made Harry shiver in delight. He ignored the hand tugging on his hair as he laved attention on the nipple. He then remembered there was another, which he kissed over to and gave the same amount of attention to. 

“Har- Harry!” Draco panted out as he writhed under the assault on his body. He knew he was about to orgasm but he didn’t know if he wanted to stop or keep going. He kept letting out little gasping moans that were getting louder in volume.

Harry looked up at Draco when he heard the blond pant out his name. He could feel the blond straining under him for release because it didn’t look like the prince was trying to get away. Harry saw red marks all along Draco’s neck but he saw one spot that would be perfect for a claim mark, not that he’d actually claim Draco. Since they weren’t actually mating. At this point. But he could put a temporary one. 

He abandoned the nipple he had been playing with and kissed up to and around the spot. He moaned at Draco willingly tilting his head to the side to make room for him. He nibbled a little and then he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break skin. 

Draco let out a surprised moan while tensing up. Harry felt the bulge against his thigh pulsate and twitch. He then moaned when he realized that the blond orgasmed from his bite. He quickly removed his teeth before he could actually pierce the skin and buried his face in Draco’s neck. He started rutting against the blond’s thigh, orgasming not long after.

The only sounds in the room were the two boys panting. Draco started poking and pinching Harry. Harry just looked at him blankly.

“You’re heavy.” Draco muttered. 

Harry’s eyes widened in understanding and he reluctantly rolled off the blond. Draco gave a full body shiver when the cool air replaced Harry’s hot body. He stared up at the ceiling letting what just happened sink in. He turned his head and saw Harry watching him, making him blush. 

“We should wash up.” Draco said while sitting up. He then grimaced at the feeling of the semen in his pants. “And change clothes.”

Harry nodded and without any shame shucked off his soiled pants. Draco’s eyes automatically looked down at Harry’s lap but quickly looked away, the blush on his face getting redder. He startled when his shirt was pulled from over his head. He tried to bat at Harry’s hands when they opened his trousers. He fell back on the bed when his trousers and pants were whisked off him.

“Harry!” Draco yelled scandalized as he sat up and covered his lower bits.

“What? It’s not like we’re not gonna see each other.” Harry said with a shrug. He then grabbed Draco’s hands and lifted them up to have a look. Draco pulled his hands away and quickly re-covered himself. “I think I’m bigger.”

“What?” Draco asked scandalized for a different reason. He reluctantly took his hands away, for comparison reasons only of course, looked at his cock versus Harry’s. Harry’s girth was a little wider, which made him pout.

“I think your’s might be longer.” Harry said as he reached for Draco’s cock. Draco inhaled when Harry cradled his cock gently. He slowly breathed out. For some reason he reached out and cradled Harry’s cock in his hand. 

“Yeah, a little longer.” Draco murmured. The weight of Harry’s cock in his hand made his stomach all fluttery. He tried not to pout when Harry gently let his cock go but he watched entranced as the other boy brought his hand to his mouth and licked Draco’s semen off his hand. 

Harry’s eyes stared into Draco’s as the blond shuddered and let out a small moan. He didn’t even seem to realize he did. Harry grabbed the wrist of the hand that was cradling his cock and, making sure his semen was on a few of Draco’s fingers, brought the hand up to the blond’s lips. Never breaking eye contact, he gently pushed Draco’s fingers against his mouth. The blond automatically opened his mouth and accepted the fingers. Harry let out his own moan.

Draco blinked when he finally realized what he was doing. He immediately took his fingers out of his mouth but he could already taste Harry’s semen. The blush that had steadily been disappearing returned fully as he looked away from those green green eyes. He relaxed when Harry let out what sounded like a trill as he nuzzled his neck.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Draco muttered.

“I refuse to let you die.” Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

“Then you’re already the doom of me.” Draco said making a face at his soiled hand.

“How so?” Harry asked unabashedly licking the rest of Draco’s semen off his hand.

“Because I should die of shame.” Draco said.

“Shame? What’s shameful?” Harry asked confused.

“We’re not even married!” Draco said. “Also that should be disgusting and I shouldn’t like you doing that.”

“What? Not letting your semen go to waste?” Harry asked. Draco made a strangled sound. “Humans are so bizarre.”

“Are you saying it’s normal for merpeople to be promiscuous?” Draco asked.

“Merpeople mate when they want to mate. They mate for many reasons. Some do it for fun. Some wish to have a family. Some wish to spend time making physical love to the one they love.” Harry explained. “There are mates who are bonded, so I suppose that’s the equivalent to marriage. There are mates who are very good friends. But there’s nothing shameful about wanting to be physical.”

“I will admit, humans have bizarre customs and traditions.” Draco said. “I’ve always been taught that I should only ever have sexual intercourse with the one I love after marriage. Or if I never found the one I love then sexual intercourse only after marriage.”

“Why would you get married if you weren’t in love?” Harry asked extremely confused.

“Politics.” Draco said with disdain. He stood up from the bed with a groan and walked over to the wash basin to clean his hand. He dipped a washcloth in and gently wiped himself down. He rinsed it off and then walked over to Harry.

“Humans make things so complicated.” Harry said as Draco tossed him the damp wash cloth.

“You have no idea.” Draco said. He then went to get a clean pair of pants and slipped those on. He then grabbed a pair for Harry as well.

“You look so much better without those on.” Harry said with a glare at the pants he was wearing, startling a laugh out of Draco. The blond threw the extra pair at Harry’s head.

“Well, I’m used to being clothed.” Draco said as he laid back down on the bed. “And we have to be clothed for dinner.” Harry flopped down next to him and cuddled him.

“So, no repeat of earlier but without clothes?” Harry asked hopefully. He ran a thumb over the bright blush on Draco’s cheeks.

“Certainly not! My parents will be arriving tomorrow morning.” Draco said.

“If we go to bed early...” Harry said with a grin.

“Stop tempting me, you siren.” Draco said.

“I don’t lure you to your death by making you crash on rocks and then devour your body.” Harry said blandly. “However, I can tempt you with my song and devour certain parts of mmph!”

“Quiet you beast.” Draco said after slapping a hand over Harry’s mouth. He weakly glared as he felt the other boy grin.

—————————

“You said there’d be no wedding!” James accused as he splashed the water with his fist. 

“You say that every time you see me. I said it seemed unlikely. Now it’s a sure thing. They seemed to have worked things out. Disgustingly so.” Severus said disdainfully while eyeing the grown merman throwing a tantrum in the water. 

“What does that mean?” James asked suspiciously. 

“It means, I envy you not living in the palace which houses two hormonal teenage boys mooning over each other.” Severus said not even hiding his anguish. 

“Well, if it is that bad perhaps Harry should be back home until the wedding.” James said conversationally. 

“Good luck trying to pull your son away from the prince.” Severus said with a sigh. “If visiting dignitaries didn’t think it was “cute” then your son would have ruined some very important business.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t your Prince that was the problem?” James shot back earning a glare from Severus. Severus opened his mouth to chew the merman out when they heard voices heading their way. 

“-just excited. Like I said, oh! Hello uncle Severus.” Draco said surprised as he was strolling along the palace beach with Harry holding his arm. He was doubly surprised at seeing James and bowed at the merman. “Your majesty.”

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Harry asked just as surprised. He reluctantly let go of Draco to go hug his dad, carefully kneeling on a rock and trying not to soak his pants too much. 

“Just checking in kiddo. So, wedding still in the works?” James asked with a slightly strained smile, trying to ignore the humans on the beach. 

“Yup!” Harry said happily. “I asked if the wedding could be moved up but Narcissa, Draco’s mom, wants everything to be perfect. Apparently having her baby get married is a big deal to her.”

“Harry.” Draco groaned. 

“It’s cute.” Harry said smiling at Draco. “Also her reaction to Draco almost getting married to the sea wizard and being enchanted was, I don’t even know how to describe it. But if she was here then that sea wizard would not have survived.”

“Formidable eh?” James asked intrigued. His eyes kept straying over to the shiny thing on the beach. The shiniest thing was the Prince. James finally decided to look at the boy. He always ignored him before since he didn’t want to acknowledge him but since he’ll be family...

“Yup. I can’t wait for you to meet them.” Harry said happily. He tilted his head when he realized his dad wasn’t looking at him and turned to look at what caught his dad’s eye. Draco was on the shore speaking to Severus. “Dad?”

“Hm?” James asked still staring at the shiny blond.

“Why are you staring at Draco like that?” Harry asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“He’s so shiny.” James said he then looked at Harry who looked like he was ready to fight him, which startled a laugh out of him. “Easy there, little pup.”

“Don’t call me that.” Harry said petulantly. 

“I see why you’re attracted to him but he is definitely not my type. But, how is he so shiny?” James asked in wonder. Harry explained what soap and beauty products were but emphasized that Draco was naturally shiny. 

————-

“Do you often come to the beach to converse with mermen, uncle?” Draco asked as he watched Harry run over to greet his father.

“It is rude to ignore visiting dignitaries. Especially when they’re royalty.” Severus said while looking down his nose at the boy. Draco just gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I thought you avoided the beach when you could. Too much sand.” Draco said instead. Severus grimaced. 

“If you must know, his majesty roped me into giving him updates on his son.” Severus said. Draco then frowned. 

“I thought he had Hermione for updates.” Draco said. 

“The octopus only knows the goings on told to her by Harry. I give an unfiltered version.” Severus said. 

“I know you don’t care for Harry.” Draco said flatly.

“Yes, well I care even less for his father.” Severus said with a sneer in the merman’s direction. He blinked when he felt a hand on his arm and looked at the concerned silver eyes. 

“Does this, me marrying Harry, does it bother you?” Draco asked sounding concerned. The sneer immediately fell away. 

“You marrying has always been a worry, no matter the person.” Severus admitted. “I... tolerate Harry.” Draco beamed up at him and hugged him. “Ugh no hugging.”

“Sorry Uncle Sev.” Draco said not sounding sorry at all as he pulled away. Severus sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“I will see you back at the palace. I’m sure the Queen is wondering where you have gotten to.” Severus said. Draco smiled sheepishly. He side eyed James and then, without a by your leave, walked back to the palace. 

———

“Are you sure you don’t want to visit?” James asked as Harry stood up with a grimace. “Your tail should be easy to bring back. I just need to get the trident.”

“Dad, I’ll visit after things have settled.” Harry said with a grin. James pouted. 

“That won’t be until after the wedding, which is apparently in a week.” James said petulantly. 

“You are coming right?” Harry asked a little worried. 

“Nothing could keep me away. Not even the messenger mission Albus is sending me on.” James said. 

“Mission?” Harry asked. 

“Only gone a day, three at most.” James said flippantly. Harry still frowned at him. “It’ll be fine, pup. I’m holding you to visiting though.”

“Alright. I’ll visit.” Harry said as he leaned down to hug his dad. “Stay safe.”

“You too, pup.” James said squeezing his son. He reluctantly let go and watched as Harry walked up to his shiny boy. The Prince bowed to him as Harry latched onto him. He swam away from the shore and watched as they strolled back to the palace before diving under the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inspired by Ponyo.
> 
> I like possessive!Harry with Draco. I like shiny Prince Draco.
> 
> If you have any questions please ask.
> 
> I feel like pointing out and explaining why I wrote certain things or what inspired me but there’s too much to talk about. XD;;;;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Extra 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to get advice from his king and wants to bond with Draco. Fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter.

Harry laid bare in the ocean, letting the waves lap up to his chest as he stared up at the night sky. He accidentally found something out his first week of being a speaking guest at the palace when him and Draco first started fighting. At the time, he figured a swim would help him think, which in a way it did. He had been wading in the shallows for awhile, since he still wasn’t used to swimming as a human, when instead of getting pruny like he did in the bath water, his legs transformed back into his tail and he once more was a merman. He wasn’t sure if his dad knew that or not but it felt nice to be in his own environment again.

At the time he thought about going back, leaving Draco, and living his life back at the palace. But deep in his heart, in his very soul, he knew that wasn’t what he wanted. The thought of Draco with anyone else made him feel such anger and pain. He was very glad he stuck it out and they figured out how to actually talk to each other. Because of his feelings he wanted to ask his king a favor.

When Harry felt his tail appear he slipped under the water. He took off towards his palace letting his instincts lead him home. Since not much sea life was dictated by the time of day but by the currents it was still lively under the ocean. A few merpeople who recognized him were surprised to see him but still greeted him politely. He nodded happily at them and made his way straight to the palace. He wondered if he could beat the gossip before it reached the king. Merpeople and creatures loved their gossip.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Harry.” King Albus said not looking up from the chart laying next to him. Harry drooped in defeat making the king chuckle. “You beat the gossip but there are still windows my boy.”

“Right.” Harry said while grinning. A tiny seahorse swam in the room straight up to the king.

“Your majesty! Prince Harry was seen swimming this way.” The seahorse squeaked and then froze when it saw Harry staring at him.

“Thank you for announcing my guest.” King Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. “I believe he would like a private audience with me so please let anyone who asks know that I am occupied.”

“Of course, your highness.” The seahorse said while bowing then quickly swam out of the room.

“Now, what can I do for you?” King Albus asked kindly as Harry swam closer.

“I have a question?” Harry asked instead of stated. The king chuckled again and got up from his throne indicating for Harry to follow him.

“A questioning question. That must be quite a question.” Albus said as he led Harry to a room that was off limits to everyone but Minerva, and him of course. Harry seemed hesitant but followed him in.

Harry looked around in wide eyed wonder at all the trinkets he saw. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with a human based treasure trove. Some of the trinkets actually moved. The centerpiece was a circle that depicted the sun and the moon.

“In my youth, I was fascinated by the tiny lights in the sky that changed over time and seemingly disappeared during the day. As if the sun chased them away.” Albus chuckled to himself. “I eventually learned about the stars. From a human at that.”

“So why are, er were we forbidden from contact with humans? Or was that a rule made by dad?” Harry asked watching as the large sun circle lazily rotated. 

“It was a rule I made. The human that quenched my thirst for the stars was someone who I put my trust in. Too much trust. It ended up hurting me in the end.” Albus said sadly. “He had been so wonderful. Unfortunately, he had a different thirst. One for power. I was too blinded by my love for him to see it until it was too late. Someone I loved and adored got caught in the middle... I had been terribly hurt by his actions. The entire ocean felt my rage at his betrayal. Due to his actions, I forbade anyone from seeking the world up there. And I locked this place up, never seeing it again.”

“... is this a cautionary tale?” Harry asked. The distant sad look on the king’s face fell away to one of amusement. 

“In a way, yes. I don’t think your human was like mine. My human fought hard for his power and had to fend for himself. Your human was born into it and raised well. Or so I’ve observed.” Albus said. “But I don’t think you came to listen to me prattle on about the indiscretions of my youth.”

“No, sir. I was wondering if a human could transform into a merperson for a short amount of time?” Harry asked slowly looking at the king out of the corner of his eye while pretending to study a trinket.

“That is an interesting query. Humans and merpeople are not so dissimilar, if I recall. We knew you’d take to being changed because you had been changed once before. I’m actually surprised you can change back. Is it permanent I wonder?” Albus explained and then questioned.

“No, sir. Once I’m dry I’ll have my legs again.” Harry said.

“Fascinating.” Albus said in wonder. He then stared at Harry silently.

“Sir?” Harry asked. The king tilted his head.

“Ah changing your- ahem, I mean a human to a merperson.” Albus said with that twinkle in his eye. “It may be harder to do since humans don’t possess magic of any kind, that I’m aware of. The magic that us merpeople possess is a type of transforming magic, after all.”

“So if he did have magic he could be changed?” Harry asked not even trying to hide who he’s asking for.

“In theory, I suppose.” Albus said. “Why do you wish your human to be a merman?”

“I-uhm-That is... I really love him. And we’ll be married in the human world. But I wish to bond with him here in my world.” Harry explained nervously.

“Aw, that is sweet.” Albus said with a happy smile.

“A soul bond at that.” Harry said. The smile disappeared from the king’s face.

“That... is a very powerful bond, Harry.” Albus said seriously. 

“I know, sir.” Harry said solemnly while looking the king directly in the eye.

“Do you believe your human to be true?” Albus asked.

“I do. Draco is my one.” Harry said. The king let out a heavy breath.

“If he is true and loves you than transforming him may be easier than we think.” Albus said. “However! You must think it over and discuss it with him. Transforming may be painful and we may end up harming him, or worse.” Albus cautioned.

“I understand.” Harry said quietly. “If he can be transformed with minimal to no pain, will you help oversee the ceremony?”

“I would be honored.” Albus said with a bemused smile. “But you are getting ahead of yourself, young Harry. Go speak to your prince. There is a full moon the evening before your wedding is to take place, I believe. That would be the perfect time. But there will be other full moons if he is not ready.”

“Of course.” Harry said with a nod. He glanced at the door and back at the king earning a laugh.

“You may leave, and I’ll keep this between you and me. I’m sure there’s a reason why you decided to speak to me while your father was away.” Albus said. Harry gave him a sheepish look.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll let you know. And tell dad I’ll visit.” Harry said as he quickly swam out of room leaving a chuckling king behind.

—————————-

“Harry?” Draco asked quietly when he identified the arm draped over him. He had woken up and immediately froze when he realized someone was in his bed. He only relaxed when he peeked over his shoulder and indeed saw Harry. He tried to wiggle away but the arm around him tightened. “Harry.”

“No.” Harry mumbled against the back of Draco’s neck, making the blond shiver.

“Harry, I need to get up.” Draco tried to wiggle again but Harry just wrapped a leg around him as well. “Harry!”

“You don’t need to. Stay.” Harry said nuzzling into Draco’s hair.

“Unlike you mr swam-under-the sea-with-water-resistance-which-gave-me-muscles, I have to work on my physique.” Draco said poking Harry’s arm with each word.

“Is that why I see you running around so early in the morning?” Harry asked groggily finally loosening his hold in the blond.

“I prefer to do it early in the morning to avoid the sun.” Draco said finally escaping the bed, missing the appreciative look Harry gave him. “Why are you in my bed?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to be in your bed?” Harry asked back getting a flat look from the blond. “I wanted to discuss something important with you. I was so excited I came to your room without realizing the time. I didn’t want to wake you so I laid down instead.” Harry said with a shrug. Draco gave him a once over with a frown.

“Are you naked?” Draco asked with a light blush. Harry pushed the sheet down to show he was wearing pajama bottoms. “Are those my pajamas?”

“Yeah, they’re a little tight on me though.” Harry said as he pulled one of the pant legs slightly. 

Harry looked at Draco and tilted his head in question at the glazed look he was getting. He looked back down and realized that the pajama bottoms made his human penis very pronounced. Instead of hiding it he shoved the sheet down and laid on his side, pushing his hips out a little. He thought he heard a quiet whimper. He grinned at the blond and moved a hand down to his thigh, pinching the fabric and pulling it again.

“Do you think they’re tight on me?” Harry asked innocently. Draco just stared at him. “Why don’t you come back to bed?” The blond finally looked away with a healthy blush on his face.

“You- You- You incubus!” Draco stuttered as he headed into his bathroom to get ready for his morning routine in peace.

“What’s an incubus?” Harry asked curiously.

“It’s what you are! A male demon preying upon the sexual desires of humans.” Draco explained.

“Am I your sexual desire?” Harry asked happily. He heard a loud thud followed by curses coming from the bathroom. He sat up in worry. “Are you alright, love?”

“Causing my doom!” Draco moaned in reply as he cradled his foot. Harry appeared in the doorway looking down at him in alarm.

“What happened?” Harry asked worried as he kneeled down. One of Draco’s toes was red. “Did you kick something?”

“Not on purpose!” Draco said harshly. He took in a breath at the hurt look Harry gave him. “I’m sorry. It hurts.”

Harry nodded in understanding. He hefted himself up using the sink edge. He then walked over to Draco’s side and easily picked him up. The blond gasped and dug his fingers into his shoulders in surprise. Harry walked back over to the bed and gently set Draco down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He then kneeled down and gently lifted the injured foot.

“Harry, it’s just a stubbed toe.” Draco said blushing. “The pain will dull down.”

“I stubbed one of my toes, I think on the first night I was here. It was a good thing I didn’t have my voice because I think I swore in six different languages. Loudly.” Harry said. He leaned down and gently kissed the injured toe and watched in fascination as all the toes curled. “Such little things but such big pain.”

Draco snorted and laughed. “It’s true. I broke a few toes once and I think it’s the most painful experience anyone could have and I’ve been stabbed.”

“What?!” Harry asked alarmed.

“Don’t tell my mother. It was only lightly.” Draco said.

“How do you “lightly” get stabbed?” Harry asked confused.

“You have an idiot best friend with idiot ideas.” Draco said disgruntled. “May I have my foot back?”

“Does it still hurt?” Harry asked not letting the foot go. He watched the toes curl again.

“A little. But I’ll live.” Draco said trying to pull his foot away. He squinted in confusion at the red spot on his foot he then saw more red around his ankle. “Harry! You’re bleeding.” Harry lifted his hand away and saw he had a cut on his thumb.

“Huh.” Harry said. He knew he felt something sting on his finger when he used the sink to stand but he ignored it when he picked Draco up. Draco grabbed his hand to pull it up to his face for a closer look. He licked the excess blood away and saw the tiny cut.

“You’ll be fine.” Draco said and then kissed the cut while looking at Harry. He then straightened back up.

“Which toes did you break? And how?” Harry asked.

“If you let me do my morning routine I’ll tell you.” Draco said cleaning the smeared blood off his ankle. “Change into clothes you don’t mind sweating in and meet me on the side lawn.”

“What’s sweat?”

—————————-

“Human bodies are amazing.” Harry said in awe as he wiped sweat off his forehead only to look at it.

“Human bodies are terrible.” Draco said breathing heavily.

Draco had taught Harry his morning fitness routine, which was the easy part. They had ended with Harry wanting Draco to show him sword fighting. Where Draco had years of training and finesse Harry had brute strength. And unfortunately, both were very competitive. They had gotten so distracted with what they were doing that they had missed breakfast. Now Draco was hiding in the shadows to cool down when the sun had started to creep along the lawn towards them.

“Speaking of bodies,” Harry started.

“Are you seriously going to seduce me when I look like this?” Draco asked feeling sticky and sweaty and probably smelling terrible.

“I was not. But now that you mention it.” Harry said giving Draco an appreciative once over. The blond was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, panting lightly, and had flushed cheeks. “I think you are the one seducing me.” Harry said with a head tilt.

“Honestly.” Draco said flushing for a different reason as he sat up from his sprawled state.

“But no, not that. I was wondering if you would be opposed to the idea of becoming bonded to me.” Harry said nervously.

“We’re getting married.” Draco stated in confusion.

“Yes, as humans. I mean bonded by ocean standards.” Harry said looking for the blond’s reaction.

“So, like, being legally married in the different worlds?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “I assume this takes place underwater though, correct?”

“Yes.” Harry said. “Which brings me to my next question, how do you feel about the thought of becoming a merman for a day?”

“The thought of becoming one? Or actually becoming one?” Draco asked. Harry grimaced prompting him to reach out and place a hand on his clenched hands. “I admit the thought has crossed my mind.”

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise as he joined Draco against the wall.

“How could I not? Merpeople are real. There’s a world out there unexplored. I mean, we’ve all imagined ourselves as something different.” Draco explained.

“I believe you used to liken yourself to that of a dragon.” A voice said from the window behind them making them jump. Severus leaned out of the window to look down on them. “Your parents ship was spotted on the horizon. I suggest you get cleaned up and look presentable.” With that he disappeared back inside.

“A dragon?” Harry asked. Draco stood up excited.

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” Draco said dragging Harry inside.

“Together?” Harry asked as he caught the blond when he tripped over his own feet.

“No.” Draco said firmly once more tugging Harry upstairs. He let Harry go at his bedroom and hurried to his. Harry grinned at what he heard Draco say before he disappeared. “We’d take too long.”

—————

“Draco.” Harry tried to get the excited blond’s attention but he was too busy tugging Harry towards the stairs to head down. Harry gave a sharp tug making Draco stumble back into him. “Draco!”

“What?” Draco asked bewildered. 

“Draco. That thing I asked you about earlier. I’d like an answer.” Harry asked trying not to be nervous but failing. The blond gave him his full attention.

“The merman thing?” Draco asked.

“That but more the bonding thing.” Harry said dropping Draco’s hand to fidget.

“Oh Harry.” Draco said cupping the other boy’s face. “Of course I’ll bond with you. I’m sorry I kept you waiting on an answer.” Harry shook his head softly while grinning and pulling Draco closer.

“I understand. And thank you.” Harry said tugging Draco into a soft kiss. He once more held Draco’s hand as they walked down the stairs together.

“And I do have to be a merman for it, correct?” Draco asked curiously.

“With regular bonds I think you could remain human but the bond I want to do with you is called a soul bond. It’s the most profound.” Harry said solemnly.

“Soul bond? Does it bond our souls together?” Draco asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“It does. So no matter what lives we have in the future, we’ll always be together.” Harry said. Draco stared at him with wide eyes. He then reached out for the stair rail and sat down. “Draco?” Harry asked worriedly.

“You want to do that... with me?” Draco asked staring down at the polished floor. He then looked up at Harry in awe and suddenly felt overwhelmed with the feeling. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a tear trail down Draco’s cheek. He quickly sat next to the blond, encasing him in his arms, and hummed a soothing tone, not sure what he said wrong. He really started to freak out when he felt the blond shaking in his hold.

Draco finally looked up at Harry with the biggest smile he thinks he’s ever smiled. His shaking was him laughing in disbelief and happiness. He then threw his arms around Harry nearly toppling them down the few stair steps they were on.

“I love you, so much.” Draco said. He heard Harry gasp and then gasped himself when he was suddenly lifted up. He wrapped his arms and legs around Harry and pulled back to look down at the other boy.

“I love you.” Harry said beaming up at the blond in his hold. They both leaned in to kiss each other but ended up smiling against each other instead.

“Ah-heh-heh-hem.” A very pointed and loud fake cough broke them apart. Harry gently lowered Draco back to his feet as Severus gave them a look of utter contempt.

“Uncle Severus!” Draco said happily still holding onto Harry. “I’m getting married!”

“... yes. We’ve known that for a month.” Severus said confused and a little worried when Draco wiped his eyes. “Were plans canceled?”

“Never.” Draco said as Harry hugged him a little closer.

“Your parents will be here shortly. Please straighten yourselves out, you know how your father is.” Severus said walking over to hand Draco a handkerchief and to give him one of his worried looks.

“Thank you, uncle Severus. I’m overwhelmingly happy right now. That’s all.” Draco said reaching out to squeeze the man’s arm. The man nodded once and headed to the front entrance without another word.

“Severus is weird but I’m glad he cares for you.” Harry said bemused.

“Come on. It’s time to meet my parents.” Draco said as he stepped away from Harry to try to straighten his clothing. And then did the same to Harry, who just stood there giving him an indulgent smile. Draco then bent his arm and Harry took it without hesitation.

———————————

“Your father hates me.” Harry moaned dramatically while draped across Draco’s bed later that evening. The blond had come out of the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack, not expecting anyone in his room. 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Draco reassured. “But he probably questions your commitment to politics.”

“How would I know human politics? I barely learned what a fork was.” Harry said bitterly while hiding his face. 

“I’m sure it has more to do with the fact that he doesn’t believe that you were a merman and me, Severus, and the majority of the kingdom have been bewitched to think that.” Draco said as he petted Harry’s head. “I can’t wait for him to meet your father.”

“Your mother seemed nice.” Harry said slowly. He looked up when Draco snorted. 

“She is nice once she gets to know you but she wanted me to be sitting with her. The only reason I haven’t been called to her rooms is probably because they’re exhausted.” Draco explained. 

“You could have sat with her.” Harry said. 

“My father is one very much for appearances. To them, you’re a guest, so they must be good hosts.” Draco said and placed a finger on Harry’s lips to keep him from speaking. “I know. It’s just how he is. I figured I’d indulge him on his first day back.”

“Bizarre human traditions?” Harry asked perplexed. 

“Societal norms, actually.” Draco said with a smirk. “You should be in your own room.” He grunted when Harry rolled into him and held him awkwardly. 

“Don’t wanna. My room is where you are.” Harry said with his face squashed against Draco’s thigh. 

“That’s sweet but I’d rather have my mother think you’re a kind, sweet, non-perverted, uncorrupted, charming young man.” Draco said while shoving Harry away. “I don’t want my mother walking in here only to see us together before our wedding.”

“Would that be so bad?” Harry asked. 

“Until my mother knows you, it would be bad. Can you please be on your best behavior for at least two days?” Draco asked pleadingly. 

“It will be hard but, for you, I will try.” Harry said sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed. 

“I’m sure my mother would like to be with me tomorrow so I might not be able to join you for most of the day.” Draco said sheepishly. Harry just smiled at him. 

“I get it, Draco. I need to go tell my king the news anyway.” Harry said as he leaned down to kiss the blond’s forehead. 

“Wait, how?” Draco asked. 

“I can revert back to a merman.” Harry said. “Before you ask, it only happens in the ocean and it happens after awhile of soaking in the water.”

“Does it hurt?” Draco asked. Harry sat back down on the bed. 

“My initial transformation hurt but it happened so quickly and cruelly. The transformation my father bestowed upon me was pleasant. It just tingled. These transformations don’t really feel like anything. One second I have legs, the next my tail.” Harry said holding Draco’s hand. 

“Do you think it will hurt for me?” Draco asked worried. Harry held his other hand out for Draco to take and when he did he looked at him seriously. 

“If I believe at any point it will hurt you more than you can handle then we are not doing it.” Harry said. “I refuse to have you harm yourself just to make me happy.”

“But the bond is important to you.” Draco said. 

“You are more important to me.” Harry said earnestly. 

“I still want to try.” Draco said relaxing when Harry smiled at him. 

“Okay.” Harry said as he kissed each of Draco’s hands and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his lips. 

“How long will you be gone?” Draco asked reluctant to let Harry go. 

“If I visit with friends perhaps half the day or all day.” Harry said thoughtfully. “Most likely half the day. I don’t like being away from you.”

“I don’t like being away from you either.” Draco murmured as he leaned in to kiss Harry. 

“Who’s the incubus now?” Harry asked teasingly. Draco huffed and took his hands away. 

“You, always.” Draco said while crossing his arms as Harry headed to his door.

“Good night, Draco.” Harry said as he opened the door. 

“Good night, Harry.” Draco said as the door was shutting he said, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Harry said quietly as he finally shut the door. He leaned against it and sighed happily then made his way back to his room with a frown, missing the blond already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell who the human who hurt the king was it was Grindewald.
> 
> You ever have that feeling of ‘omg I love (whatever you love)’ Like you know you love the thing but then you just FEEL it? That’s what Draco felt.
> 
> Also, for Draco laugh crying, I was picturing the scene from Ever After when the Prince goes to save Daniel but she’s saved herself and he confesses he loves her and she’s crying into her hands but then starts laughing and then throws her arms around her.
> 
> I love when they fight but I love when they’re sweet to each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Extra 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets turned into a merman to have a soul bonding ceremony with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I got distracted. 
> 
> I hope you’re all staying safe and/or healthy.

“We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow. You know that right?” Draco asked as him and Harry sat in the shallows of the palace beach at night. Draco was grumpy because he was tired. It was before midnight, the full moon was bathing everything in a silver glow, and he was starting to shiver from the cold. Harry had eagerly stripped down and dove right in the water. Draco was regretting sitting in the water naked.

“I’m too excited.” Harry said as he waded over and hugged Draco, running his hands up and down the blond’s arms to give him some warmth. “He’ll be here soon.”

“If he’s not, I’m going back to my nice warm bed. Hell, I’ll drag you with me just to warm me up.” Draco said through clenched teeth. Before Harry could respond they looked over when they heard a splash.

“Harry, my boy.” Albus said as he swam closer. He nodded at the blond. “Prince Draco.”

“Yo-your majesty.” Draco stuttered out as he violently shivered. Harry looked at him in worry.

“Oh dear. We should hurry, lest you catch a cold.” Albus said. “Harry, please come here.” 

“I’ll be right here, love. If anything feels wrong say something and we’ll stop.” Harry said earnestly. Draco gave him a small smile, still shivering. Harry kissed him and swam over to the King.

“Hold the trident with me, Harry, and concentrate on your feelings for him.” Albus said as he held his trident up. Harry looked at him in confusion but placed his hand on the trident. 

Albus laid the trident on the water and aimed it in the direction of the blond. Gold light flowed from the trident and washed over the blond. They heard a surprised gasp and a splash, which made Harry release the trident and quickly swim to the blond. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Harry asked in a rush as he looked over Draco. The prince was no longer shivering but he was looking at Harry with wide eyes. It was then Harry saw something shiny in the water.

“I have a tail.” Draco said in awe as a shiny silver tail lifted out of the water. Harry stared dumbly at it.

“It worked?” Harry asked. “It worked!” He said excitedly as he hugged Draco. 

“Prince Draco?” Albus asked getting their attention. “How do you feel?”

“I feel... normal, I suppose. I’d like to try actually swimming though.” Draco said with a thoughtful frown.

“Of course. I’m sure Harry will eagerly and happily help you.” Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as he disappeared under the water.

Harry held out his hand and helped him swim away from shore. Draco was hesitant to dive under the water since he was not accustomed to being able to breath. He froze up when Harry disappeared under the water but relaxed when Harry popped up right in front of him, looking at him in worry. Harry then looked at him in understanding and wrapped his arms firmly around him. He tensed up but all Harry did was kiss him. Harry deepened the kiss making Draco melt against him. Harry pulled away from him and smiled.

“See? Was that so hard?” Harry asked teasingly. He then glanced up, prompting Draco to do the same.

“Oh.” Was all Draco could say when he finally realized he was looking up at the moon from under the water. “I’m... under water.” He then slowly looked around him.

“There isn’t much to see here. Would you like to see my palace?” Harry asked. They looked over when they heard a polite cough.

“I think we should go to the ceremony first.” Albus said amused as the two boy’s pulled away from each other.

“Is the ceremony not at the palace?” Draco asked Harry.

“It takes place outside the palace.” Harry said as he held his hand out for Draco to take.

The King waited until they swam over before leading the way. He had many reasons for sticking with the couple. The main reason being he knew Harry would get distracted and would want to show his Prince everything. He also was indulging himself on seeing love in one of its truest forms.

“Is it just us?” Draco asked when they reached what looked like a deserted area. It was a bit jarring considering all the other areas that were teaming with life.

“That is all we need.” Albus said as he placed the trident down and pulled out a broken shell. “However, there will be a celebration at the palace after this. You can thank your father, Harry.” Harry looked pained.

“What do we do?” Draco asked eyeing the sharp looking shell.

“You float in the middle, like you are doing now, then you each cut your hands -just a tiny cut will suffice- enough to bring blood to the surface, then you’ll press the cuts on your hands together.” Albus explained.

“That’s it?” Draco asked perplexed.

“I thought mermaid song happened.” Harry said confused. The King raised his hand getting them to quiet down.

“It varies, I believe.” Albus said. “This ceremony is more about true feelings then it is about words. Anyone can speak pretty words. I believe there is a human saying?”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Draco said. The King nodded. He then handed the shell to Harry.

“Just follow your heart.” Albus said as he swam over to sit on a rock. This type of ceremony didn’t need anyone to officiate it but he didn’t want to let the couple know that he was there to protect them from any sharks who caught the scent of blood.

Harry nodded and stared at the sharp shell not sure where he should make a cut. Draco gently took the shell from him and made a cut on the inside of his left ring finger. He held the shell up for Harry as a thin trail of blood dissipated into the water from the blond’s hand. Harry quickly cut the inside of his left ring finger as well. He dropped the sharp shell and clasped Draco’s hand to his, making sure to press their cut fingers together.

They frowned when nothing happened but gasped when their cuts started to tingle. The water started whirling around them and slowly started to pick up speed. Harry wrapped his free arm around Draco and drew him closer, trapping their clasped hands between them. When their eyes met, everything happening around them didn’t matter. All they could see and feel were each other. 

Albus watched in awe and delight at the wonderful spectacle. A glow was emanating from each boy, silver for Draco and gold for Harry. The glowing was brighter than the King thought it would be, making it hard to look directly at them. There was a vortex of water swirling around the two, pressing them closer together but it was also mixing the two different glows. This wasn’t his first time seeing a soul bond but it was one of the more powerful bondings.

Harry sucked in a deep breath when the feeling of being squeezed disappeared. He felt more than saw Draco do the same thing. He glanced around and saw the King smiling happily at them. When Draco pulled away a little, Harry automatically wrapped both arms around the blond preventing him from really moving. He looked back over when he heard a chuckle.

“I congratulate you on your new bond.” Albus said when he saw Harry cling to the blond. “I realize you would like to celebrate alone, however there are many mers expecting you. I do believe, however, it is customary to kiss.”

Harry frowned in annoyance, smiled in happiness, then frowned once more in confusion. Draco wasn’t looking at him but was looking down and around. He did look up at Harry with a confused look.

“How did our tails wrap around each other?” Draco asked. “How flexible are these?” That startled a laugh out of Harry. “Also I thought your tail was black.”

“No it’s very, very dark green.” Harry said bemused. “We just got bonded, Draco, can we kiss now?”

“Maybe I should wait until our human wedding to let you kiss me.” Draco said with a teasing sneer making Harry grin and squeeze him a little.

“Only if you want to torture us both.” Harry said. 

“If I must.” Draco sighed and then closed his eyes but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Harry just looking at him expectantly. “Well?”

“I think you should kiss me.” Harry said earning a narrow eyed look.

“And why should I kiss you?” Draco asked.

“Because I plan on kissing you tomorrow at our human ceremony. So I think you should kiss me at our merman bonding ceremony.” Harry explained.

“I hate that that’s so sweet.” Draco said annoyed. Harry grinned unabashedly. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know I am.” Harry said honestly. He tilted his head when Draco made that weird choking sound he did when he was embarrassed. Before he could ask the blond kissed him. He made a surprised sound but melted into the kiss. Before it could be deepened a familiar pointed cough drew them apart, once again.

“I fear, I must insist you go to the celebration in your honor.” Albus said with a pointed look. “Unless you would prefer your father find you and escort you to the festivities.”

“We’re coming, sir.” Harry said with a grimace. Draco was just amused. “Shall we?” Harry reluctantly let go of Draco but made sure to hold his hand. The blond just shook his head in amusement and wove their fingers together.

———————————

“Thank the gods.” Ron moaned in relief as the happy couple and the King swam up to the doorway that led to the banquet room. They each looked at him with different levels of alarm. “We only just kept your dad from storming out to drag you here.”

“How bad?” Harry asked with trepidation.

“I think Hermione’s about to strangle him.” Ron said. The King then quickly made his way into the room. Harry just shook his head as Ron clapped him on the shoulder and darted back into the room.

“Should I be worried?” Draco asked. Harry couldn’t see it but he could feel that Draco was starting to worry. He squeezed the blond’s hand.

“You don’t.” Harry said. ‘But I do.’ He thought to himself. He went to go in but Draco didn’t move.

“Harry?” Draco asked with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Draco scrunched up his face making him worried that he was hurt. “Draco?”

“I can feel... your worry?” Draco asked. “Harry, is the bond supposed to do that?”

“Well, it connects us.” Harry said in a matter of fact way.

“I wasn’t expecting an emotional connection like this, though.” Draco said. “I suppose, to be fair, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect.”

“Does it bother you?” Harry asked frowning but relaxed when Draco cupped his jaw.

“It just feels bizarre suddenly feeling other feelings that aren’t my own but it’s not bad? It will be hard to keep things from you though.” Draco said thoughtfully.

“And what would you keep from me?” Harry asked alarmed. His alarm turned to confusion when Draco smirked at him. Over their new bond he felt Draco teasing him. He was about to comment when he felt an embarrassed lust coming from the blond making his breath hitch.

“My son!” James said loudly startling both of them as he appeared in the doorway. He then hooked an arm around Harry and pulled him into the room. Harry was still holding Draco’s hand so he was pulled along.

Draco took in the banquet hall in amazement. Not at the hall itself but at the merpeople and creatures. There were colors he never even knew existed all in this room. There was a collective cheer when they entered. Draco stopped to take it in, unfortunately losing Harry. Before Draco could be overwhelmed a brown-tailed mermaid approached him. 

“Hello, your highness.” She said with a bow. 

“Hermione?” Draco asked in surprise. Her eyes widened. 

“Oh that’s right. You’ve only seen me in my creature form.” Hermione said. “Come with me, it seems Harry’s been ensnared by his dad.” Hermione led Draco over to the banquet table to a seat near the King. 

“This must be quite a sight for you, Prince Draco.” Albus said as he watched the blond. 

“It’s... astonishing.” Draco said not quite sure how to put it. He brought his attention to the King and saw a stern looking mermaid with a lovely green tail floating behind him along with Hermione by her side. 

“Minerva is my trusted and faithful advisor.” Albus said when he realized Draco was looking behind him. 

“Retired.” Minerva said. “But always in need.” She gave the King an unimpressed look. Albus just chuckled in amusement. 

Draco nodded politely, slightly confused but not going to ask. He looked around once more spotting Harry looking annoyed but feeling the affection for his dad through the bond. He startled when he was suddenly flanked by identical mermen. 

“So you’re the one who caught our little Harry’s attention.” One of them said. 

“Not that I blame him.” The other said. Their coloration looked vaguely familiar. 

“Fred! George! You better not be starting anything.” Another merman, who looked similar to the two next to him warned. His voice sounded familiar. 

“Ron?” Draco asked. Ron blinked and gave an awkward wave. 

“Yeah. Heya. Just ignore my brothers.” Ron said. 

“Awww we’re just saying hi, Ronnie kins.” One said. 

“Yeah, we’re just being friendly.” The other said. He propped an arm on the table to rest his head on his fist and grinned flirtatiously at Draco. 

Draco was startled at the forwardness, considering he was told this was a celebration for a bond between him and Harry. Maybe the twins didn’t know it was a celebration for that reason? Before he could say anything he was suddenly wrapped in Harry’s arms with the merman practically sitting on his lap. 

“Hiya Harry!” The twins said in unison. 

“Hello.” Harry said eyeing both twins. He then looked at Ron. “Did they do anything?”

“So distrustful!” One said as he swam over to his brother. 

“So cruel!” The other said dramatically falling into his brother. 

“Not that I saw.” Ron said. 

“Do merpeople tend to flirt with whoever?” Draco asked curiously. 

“Only those they find attractive.” One of the twins said with a wink. 

“Oi!” Harry and Ron yelled. Harry because that was his bonded and Ron for Harry’s sake. 

“What? Can you blame me? He’s so pretty and shiny!” The one twin said giving an appreciative once over of Draco. The other twin dragged the flirty one away as Harry glared at them. 

“Ron. I love you like the brother you are but I think I may kill Fred.” Harry said relaxing when Draco wrapped his arms around him. 

“I don’t think mum will be thrilled about that. Percy might help you though.” Ron said thoughtfully. He shrugged and took a seat when a few seahorses made trumpeting sounds. 

“Does that mean food will be served?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “Shouldn’t you take your seat?”

“I am sitting.” Harry said as he nuzzled Draco’s neck. 

“Harry! Your father, the King, and I think everyone is staring.” Draco murmured as he felt himself blush. Harry just grunted. The King floated out of his seat as a hush fell over the crowd. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate the successful and joyful bonding of our Prince Harry to Prince Draco.” Albus said. 

The King gave them a pointed look, one Draco was used to but apparently not Harry. Draco urged Harry up and floated up a little to give a formal bow. Harry followed after, his bow not as refined. He still had one arm around Draco’s waist. 

“They unfortunately cannot stay long for a bonding ceremony will be held tomorrow as well, in the human world.” Albus said. “But we shall celebrate for them. And I suppose celebrate tomorrow.”

That got a very exuberant reaction from everyone. The King just shook his head good naturedly as his advisor gave a disapproving look at the more excited merfolk. Once the King retook his seat that signaled food to be served and everyone to give them congratulations. 

Draco never got to sample merpeople cuisine because of all the well wishers. Hermione, bless her, had been keeping track of the time and had informed them to hurry up. Draco had wanted to speak to James one on one at some point but could only give his goodbyes as him and Harry hurried out. Harry seemed to be more in a hurry than him. 

When they broke the surface of the water Draco looked around a little bewildered. Breathing actual air felt refreshing somehow. Harry tugged him to the shore and only let him go so he could use his arms to climb up the shore, away from the water line. 

“How do I change back?” Draco asked. 

“Hopefully like me. You just need to let yourself dry off. Do you need help?” Harry asked squinting at him in the dark, the full moon having dipped under the horizon. 

“No. I got it.” Draco said as he crawled up to Harry. He felt Harry’s tail and managed to lay next to him. He grimaced at the feeling of all the sand on him. “What happens if I don’t change back?”

“Then we live in the ocean together forever.” Harry said sounding sleepy. He grunted when an arm hit him. “I’ll go get the King.”

“Good because I don’t think you’d want to square off against my mother.” Draco said. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?” Harry asked curiously. “Maybe a little tired.”

“I don’t know. I figured once you had me alone...” Draco said but didn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t see the wolfish grin Harry had but he could feel it. 

“Why Prince Draco, do you wish me to ravish you?” Harry asked as he ran a finger down what skin he could feel. Draco snorted. 

“Maybe tomorrow night.” Draco said starting to sound sleepy himself. He caught the hand that was feeling him up and kissed it. Then started spitting. 

“Don’t like the taste of sand?” Harry asked amused. 

Harry realized he had his legs again and sat up. He reached out and placed a hand on Draco’s leg. He moved his hand and curled it around the inside of the blond’s thigh. Draco jumped and smacked his hand away. 

“I thought you wanted to be ravished.” Harry said innocently as he stood up. 

“I’d rather not have sand in places it should never be.” Draco said pompously as he stood up. He started smacking the sand off of himself. 

“That sounds obscene, love.” Harry said. His eyes had adjusted so he could make out basic shapes. Draco was pale enough that he was easy to see so he knew what the blond was doing. But it was so fun teasing him. 

“Shut up.” Draco said eloquently. He slowly made his way over to where they had stashed their clothing between some rocks. 

After some fumbling around, and some not so innocent touching, mainly from Harry, they made their way back to the palace. It was almost 4 am when they made their way to their separate rooms. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and kissed him deeply. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him back. Draco took a step back when they separated to breathe. Harry sighed sadly but let him go. Until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the accidental blood sharing from previous chapters? I like to think that helped Draco change seamlessly and painlessly. Also emotions, hence why Albus has Harry help him.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I like when the boys get a little rough. I also like a bit of self-deprecating!Draco and supportive!Harry.
> 
> Severus dislikes James for his personality not because he’s a merman. James dislikes Severus for his personality and because he’s a human.
> 
> The next chapter will be the reason why this continuation is rated Explicit.


End file.
